Floating lolipops and a bucket
by ThanatosXD
Summary: Yep just pure smut/sex/lemons. TatsumixChelsea. Bath scene redo. THERE IS A SEQUEL NOW CALLED MORE LOLLIPOPS AND SWEET FUN READ FOR MORE SMUTTY GOODNESS
1. Chapter 1

Haayyyyy guyss! It's me and this is my new fanfic. Yep by the title you can obviously figure out whose gonna be in it. This is a one shot... Or maybe it isn't who knows. If people like it then sure I'll continue. This chapter will definitely have a lemon though soooooooo stop me if u can. By no means I will stop my other story if I choose to continue this. The meaning of loss and definition of love is my main priority. This is just a little something something on the side naw I mean. Ths another way the bath scene with Chelsea and Tatsumi could have gone down/ Soooo enjoy! Xx

The warm summer breeze blew through the two young assassins's hair as they devised their master plan. 'ARE YOU GAY TATSUMI?!' Lubbock yelled at his friend while Tatsumi stood to face his glare. 'OF COURSE NOT! YOU'RE JUST PERVERTED YOU GREEN-HAIRED PRICK!' He replied, gritting his teeth. 'All you have to do is sneak in invisible, and then dump the bucket on her head!' Lubbock blurted out as he sat down again next to the glowing fire. 'Easy for you to say,' Tatsumi said to his friend, crossing his arms. there conversation was interrupted by Mine's piercing yell of outrage. 'I guess I better go,' Tatsumi sighed while moving to the bath area. 'Before she kills me.' 'Don't get to carried away! And keep that Little snake in your pants okay!' Lubbock yelled after. Tatsumi smiled, turning his back to face him while raising his middle finger. the green-haired string-manipulator watch as Tatsumi disappeared into the distance. 'Lucky bastard.' He muttered before returning inside.

Tatsumi could just make out her slender shadow through the steam as the washed herself. he watched with wide eyes as she rubbed from her feet up to her chest, then stroked her hair and scrubbing her back. he sat there behind a boulder, red faced and extremely nervous. 'She really is beautiful!' He thought to himself as he readied Incursio. Reaching for te bucket, he braced it in his hands, slowly creeping forward making minimal sound with each step. His eyes never left her body, washing her hair in the foggy hot spring. 'I shouldn't look so long...but i want to so badly!' (The pubescent young man is torn). Then after a deep thought, he closed his eyes, inhaled and then moved from his spot.

he concentrated on her movements while silently pacing towards her majestic body. nearing his target he turned to make sure they were alone, then crawled the final stretch. 'hello Tatsumi, can I help you?' the voice made him freeze on the spot. he looked closer into the fog, trying to locate the owner. sure enough, Susanoo rose from the hot spring, wearing nothing but a towel. 'come out...i know your there!' he yelled out. Incursio couldn't have chosen a better time to shut down. Tatsumi stared at the bulky man above him, wide-eyes and embarrassed. His blush was the color of a ripe tomato. ' You can certainly hide yourself Tatsumi, but your presence will always clear,' Susanoo stated while glaring ferociously at him. 'SORRY SORRY SU SAN! I thought you were Chelsea,' he blurted out, ashamed and blushing madly. 'So you were trying to sneak a peek, naughty naughty.' Tatsumi looked up to see a smiling Chelsea looking down at him.

'CHELSEA!'

Falling back Tatsumi tried to cover his eyes, but she grasped his hand before he could even raise it to his face. 'Aren't you the little perve Tatsumi, I'm so embarrassed!' she whispered while seductively sucking on her pink lollipop. She winked as her slender finger removed the stick from her mouth throwing it aside, reaching into a simple brown bag, pulling out another. She unwrapped it quickly and licked it a few times, before placing it in her mouth. The white stick rested in the corner of her mouth. Adjusting her towel she asked him what he was doing before he even got a chance to formulate an escape plan. His eyes widened when he heard her voice, and he slowly turned to face her. Clearly not amused he continued sucking, staring down. 'Not polite to keep a lady Waiting,' she fake grumbled. 'Mine and Lubbock forced me to do it,' he admitted before standing to face her. She stared seriously at him in the face. Tatsumi waited for either a beating or a long lecture on why men shouldn't peek on women. She stared for a few more moments, just to build the tension before bursting into laughter. Tatsumi stared down at her rolling on the floor, wide-eyed and surprised. 'I totally got you!' she cried out while wiping a tear from her eye. 'So not funny.' Tatsumi sighed as he calmed himself. 'Neither is spying on a girl... but we still got a laugh out of that, didn't we?' She nudged him with her elbow as her laughing fit came to its end. Her playful and flirty nature never seemed to amaze him. 'Aren't you the one to get super angry?' she questioned. Tatsumi considered her question before looking her in the eyes and replying. 'No, because what you spoke was right. You are correct, about everything you say, even if you are painfully expressive and truthful. The others don't see it that way, but i do. I know you care about us, and i know you don't want us to die. I'll take your advice into combat with me. Might even save my life!' Chelsea looked at him with pink eyes the size of dinner-plates. 'THAT WAS SO CUTE TATSUMI!' she yelled at him, while faking wiping tears away. 'Although your cuteness wont save you. you're naivety is whats going to get you killed. We'll have to work on that.' she added. 'Your pretty naive as well Chelsea,' Tatsumi quietly sulked. As soo as he finished the sentence, his face was splashed with water. 'am not!' she huffed.

'Sooooo... I think their needs to be some kind of punishment, so as to discourage this kind of behavior in the future.' Chelsea stated while staring a him seductively, winking and finishing with her cutest smile. 'P-P-Punishment...' Tatsumi stuttered nervously. He slowly started to pace backwards, But she Quickly stopped him, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the water. Letting go of him, she stared into his cute green eyes. 'You're sooooo cute when your scared! ahahah I always get the best reactions from you!' she gleefully said.'One full day, you have to do what i command. If you cooperate, i wont tell anyone understand?' He gulped and nodded quickly, trying not to meet her gaze. 'good, i'm glad we've come to an agreement!' she finished off smiling. As he turned to leave Chelsea turned and called out to him once again. Te brown-haired assassin looked back at her, waiting for her response. 'Go pick up my lollipops...all of them,' she said while she licked her first. 'What do yo-' before he could finish thinking about the end of his sentence she threw her whole bag of sweets into the water. Sighing, the defeated Tatsumi trod up to the edge of the warm hot spring. As he prepared to jump into the water she stopped him.

'shirt off please.'

'GYAHHHHH!' Tatsumi yelled as he fell backwards. The look of bewilderment on his face was absolutely priceless she thought. 'WHAT!?' he replied, not daring to meet her gaze.

'And now please we don't have much time,' Chelsea stated as she took a seat on top of a boulder.

Tatsumi gave up trying to argue at this point. Red-faced and cold, he set down his blade, took off his leather boots and removed his yellow sweater and jeans. Chelsea tapped her finger to her chin as her gaze wondered all over his muscular body. Admiring his physique she signaled him to go in with a swipe of her finger. Tatsumi sighed deeply, before entering the water in his white boxers, savoring the intense feeling of the water's heat around his feet. He continued until his whole lower part of his body was completely submerged. He could feel the warm sensation of the water course through his body, cradling his flesh. His muscles relieved themselves of all the tension built up as he waded into the gentle currents, picking up the tiny treats Chelsea had thrown into the water. She sat their on the rock, still covered b y the towel, closely observing his beautiful body. She watched his biceps flex on his strong arms as he swam into the deeper end of the spa. She saw his back tense up as he stood. Her gaze then dropped to his toned, bulging chest, then lower to his rippling abs. She saw minute water droplets bead in the tiny crevices of his muscles. Tatsumi was oblivious to the fact that he was being watched by the scarlet-haired girl. She could feel the familiar moist feeling in her under-garment region. Chelsea sat there for another moment before she licked her lips sensually. She had to have him. Now.

Chelsea stood up and dropped her towel, diving into the water , splashing Tatsumi. 'Hey I was trying NOT to get my hair wet!' he yelled as he tried to locate her, spying from above the surface. Suddenly she burst from the water behind him, bare hugging Tatsumi. Before the hero could react she pinned him down on the edge of the pool, staring intently into his eyes. 'Didn't expect that did you!' she said smiling mischievously at him. Tatsumi's eyes weren't focused on her eyes however. They instead were locked on to her two glorious, perfect boobs, dangling right in front of him. ' My eyes are up here Assassin,' she said slowly, all while looking at his reaction. Tatsumi's eyes finally ripped off her chest to meet her two pink irises. 'Notice something different have we?' she sarcastically questioned, still grasping both of his hands and holding them above his head. 'You're not wearing earphones?' he innocently replied. She smiled and giggled, taking in his cute expression. 'Well that too,' she whispered as she dipped her head in. Both of them stared lovingly into each others eyes before their lips crashed together. Chelsea straddled Tatsumi's waist as they made-out passionately. Her hands found the back of his neck, and his drove into her luscious red locks, forming a tight grip. Chelsea moaned as Tatsumi's tongue invaded her mouth, exploring the cavern, rubbing the top of her teeth, then dipping to battle against hers. 'Where did he learn how to kiss so well?' She mentally questioned before all of her thoughts washed away. Chelsea continued to roughly, almost desperately ravage her lover. Her eyes glinted in the moon light.

Tatsumi's mouth fell from her lips, grazing her chin as he continued south. She moaned as his mouth kissed and suck at her neck, locating her sweet spot just above her collar bone. Continuing his actions before attacking her ear lobe, latching onto the soft skin and nibbling gently. Chelsea opened her eyes for a brief moment, clawing at the water to find Tatsumi's other hand. She pulled it, forcing his palm onto her breast. He kneaded, groped and squeezed the perfect flesh, grazing her pink, erect nipple ever so-slightly, eliciting a long, deep moan from her swollen lips. He played with both, grabbing each in one hand, feeling the shape. He removed his lips from her shoulder to suckle on her right breast, kissing the flesh around the bud before licking and nipple. He sucked hard, loving the sound of her groans and moans echoing through the hot spring. Chelsea held onto his neck for dear life, forcing his face into her other breast, feeling his movements as he groped the other.

Her hand wondered down to tease the waistband of his under-wear, before dipping her hand in and grasping his hard cock. Tatsumi let out a loud groan into her shoulder as she stroked him slowly, feeling every detail of him. She reached down further to cup his balls, tickling each testicle before rising again to remove his boxers. She watched him blush as his remaining clothing was ripped off from his legs. They switched places, with Chelsea kneeling in the shallow water and Tatsumi sitting on the edge looking down at her beautiful eyes. He caressed her face while she teased his cock, slowly breathing on it. Tatsumi could barely contain him self, pushing her head closer, signalling her to hurry up. Finally, she slowly licked the tip, savoring the taste. His smell, pierced her senses, over-taking her thoughts. She finally engulfed his head into her mouth, stroking what she couldn't reach of his impressive size. Her left hand tickled and scratched his balls while she took in more. A single finger traced his impressive length. "Have you been holding out on me Tatsumi?" she asked. Quickly she removed her head and spat on his member, much to Tatsumi's surprise. Chelsea then gave him a cute smile before preceding to swallow him whole, then bobbing her head up and down three-quarters off the way, stroking what she couldn't reach. Tatsumi flinched and grabbing her hair, loving the feeling of being inside her wet, moist cavern. Her mouth massaged his cock as she rapidly sucked and licked madly, feeling his pre-cum trickle down her throat. 'He tastes strong...salty.' she thought as she finally let go of his cock, stroking it in front of her face. Tatsumi pouted at the loss of contact, but moaned again when she stuck out her red tongue to lick his head. 'I-I'm gonna-' his sentence was cut off by another another sultry moan. 'Cum? be my guest darling!' Chelsea finished as she placed his cock in-between her perfect tits, moving her body up and down. 'Cum for me hero,' she told him seductively. The hot friction was deliciously arousing. Finally, Tatsumi's cock erupted spraying forth ropes of hot sticky semen on Chelsea's chest.

Before he could utter any more words Chelsea assaulted his mouth. Their tongues battled in their mouths as Tatsumi reached down to grope her beautiful butt, squeezing the soft flesh. She moaned into his mouth, giving Tatsumi a window to enter and explore. Chelsea pushed Tatsumi back to the edge, forcing him into another seating position before straddling his waist, placing her legs on either side of him. She kissed him passionately while slowly stroking his cock. It slowly rose again, becoming rock hard in her hand. 'Ready?' she whispered into hi ear. 'Whenever you are,' he replied. Before he knew it she slammed her body down on his member, moaning loudly into the nights air. The feeling of being inside her was un-explainable. Her tightness exceeded his expectations, swallowing his cock whole. She could feel him twitch inside her as she steadily moved back and forward. They both groaned in synchronized harmony. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Chelsea tenderly kissed him as he pushed deeper inside her. The spoon position they had was steady and slow. Tatsumi couldn't help thrust his hips into her hard. Chelsea's surprised moan told him all he needed to hear. continuing to thrust his waist up as she countered, lowering her hips to meet his action. He bit her shoulder as she nibbled his ear. The heat rose between the two bodies. Tatsumi couldn't hold back anymore. He could feel a churning feeling in his stomach. Chelsea's loins were on fire. She felt like she was in bliss as Tatsumi flipped them over and continued to pound her into the ground. His beautiful physique hung over her hunched, staring into her eyes. She could see the lust pool in his green orbs. the cock she was receiving tore up her insides, smashing pleasure and back-side pain together. She could feel it move in and out, rubbing against her in the most satisfying way, hitting all the right spots. Tatsumi loved the sound of her non-stop moans and groans of lust and desire. Chelsea's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "It's too intense!" she yelled out. Tatsumi's tantalizing touch was like magic as his hand skated from her bum to her lower back. It sent shivers through her spine, and intensified the pressure between Chelsea's hips. He loved wehn she would whimper his name back and forth over and over. "Tatsumiii...Tat-Tatsumi!" It was like music to his ears.

Tatsumi's hips rose and slammed back down twice every second. He mercilessly thrust down, loving the combination of Chelsea's hearty moans, and the slapping of their flesh. 'She's Gonna have bruises tomorrow,' he thought. 'TATSUMI... HUUG..T-TATSUMI!' she yelled out. he loved hearing his own name from her lips. He rose his back a bit, taking each of her wrists into his hand and placing them above her head, like she did to him earlier. 'ahhhh,' she moaned as he came closer and closer to his limit. Suddenly, she wrapped her legs around his waist and raised her bottom, allowing for deeper and tighter penetration. the feeling of being inside of her was so moist and tight. He loved every second of it. 'I'M GONNA-GONNA CUM!' she yelled out. 'Me two he whispered into her shoulder. Tatsumi came the same as Chelsea. He felt himself burst inside of her, releasing his seed, spurting all over her walls. time as rode out the wave of pleasure, thrusting a few more times roughly before pulling out and collapsing on top of her.

Before she had time to say anything, she pulled her limp body up and swung her around so her behind faced him. Thrusting back in, Chelsea feel his cock, much to her surprise, very hard again. He Pounded her madly, reaching around with his right hand to clutch her right arm, pulling her up. His right then Grabbed her breast, fondling it as her back shot straight up. Tatsumi cheekily pinched her nipple, loving her sequel of delight. He continued to roughly bang her from the behind, wrapping his left arm around her waist, rubbing her tiny little, pink nub. The bundle of nerves sent shocks of pleasure through her body, eliciting more erotic moans. Tatsumi's hand rubbed madly as his cock slide in and out of her moist sex. Her pussy was being over-whelmed with pleasure once again. She could only brace herself while the man above her had his way, not that she didn't enjoy it. "Being so powerless...and his domination and roughness..." she thought to herself. Chelsea's thoughts disappeared as she raised her ass higher, turning Tatsumi on even more. His already un-human speed increased, nearly driving both him and Chelsea over-board. 'AHHHHH TATSUMII!' she screamed as her second orgasm tore through her body, numbing her senses. For a moment everything was a blur, and tiny black spots appeared, floating in the air. She moaned, still feeling Tatsumi's cock ramming inside her dripping cunt. 'That was hot...' he smiled with gritted teeth. Finally, Tatsumi pulled out, stroking himself fast through another ground-shattering orgasm. Chelsea's juices coated his cock, acting as a lube for him. He finally jerked all of his cum onto her ass, admiring his work as he fell back into the water. Chelsea sat there, butt up stunned with his prowess in bed. 'His fucking skills are crazy,' she decided before turning around to face the tired assassin. She saw him floating in the water, penis above the surface. "Is he _that_ tired?" she wondered. Trying to rise, her legs collapsed under her, and she also fell again. The scarlet haired girl caught herself upon the edge, using all her remaining strength to pull herself up.

Finally, he sat up to face her, falling onto her bruised, marked shoulder. They spooned each other, staying in a tight embrace for minutes before speaking again. The silence hung in the air. Tatsumi's face was buried in her sweet, sexed-up hair.

'T-Tha,'

'That was amazing Chelsea.' Tatsumi finished, wiping the sweat off his brow before rising to face her. Tatsumi pecked her on the cheek before kissing her full on the lips. 'We should head back before they get suspicious.' They both got dressed before Chelsea said she might need another bath. 'Hey Tatsumi...' she started, tapping her finger to her chin. 'Yes?'

She smiled deviously at him. 'We still have a full day don't we? Anything i want remember?' she winked at him while he swallowed nervously. 'Sure he said...see you later haha!' He turned red-faced and ran back to their lodge.

'Silly country kid,' Chelsea muttered shaking her head. "Maybe we'll have more fun tomorrow, who knows." Chelsea dived back into the water, relaxing after her wild ride.

so this was just pure smut or sex for fun. review pls bye bye x


	2. Chapter 2

EVERYONE CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL JUST CLICK ON MY NAME ITS CALLED 'MORE LOLLIPOPS AND SWEET FUN!' LOVE CHI XXXXX HAVE FUN!


End file.
